powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ankaa
: "Undying Savior,Cosmo Phoenix !" Ankaa is Cosmo Phoenix, the Red & Navy Ranger of the Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue. Character History Ankaa is the former head scientist of the now abandoned “Ankaa Science Laboratory” from three centuries ago. He became the first human to travel into space where he obtained the Phoenix Sphere, thus becoming immortal and uniting the universe as the first president of the Space Federation. When Gravastar was founded to destroy what he established, Ankaa founded the Cosmo Rescue Rangers which he led alongside Orion. Ultimately, losing allies like his team strategist Gienah, Ankaa sacrificed his immortality in an attempt to destroy Darkstar. But the attack failed and Orion placed Ankaa in suspended animation within the Argo while splitting up its Sphere into the Deck, Keel and Sail Spheres. In the present day, Ankaa is revived by the Cosmo Rescue Rangers after they reform the Argo Sphere. Ankaa soon realizes that the records of his past achievements and the original Cosmo Rescue Rangers have been erased from history by Gravastar, Darkstar having targeted Earth for being Ankaa's home world. Unlike the main Cosmo Rescue Rangers, but similar to Ladon and his Dragon Cane, Ankaa uses the Phoenix Swordefender combo instead of a Star Blaster to transform into the red and navy-colored Cosmo Phoenix. During the final battle, Ankaa ends up being possessed by Darkstar and forced to absorb Ladon. However, thanks to Tapec' plan, both Ankaa and Ladon are rescued from inside Darkstar, leaving him hostless and vulnerable. After Gravastar's defeat, Ankaa resumes his position as president of the Space Federation. Cosmo Phoenix Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Phoenix Sphere *Cosmo Buckle *Phoenix Swordefender **Phoenix Blade **Phoenix Shield Mecha *Phoenix Voyager Attacks *While not a special attack, Cosmo Phoenix can fire projectiles like the other Cosmo Rescue Rangers by pointing the bottom of the shield at a target, then firing. *'Milky Way': Cosmo Phoenix creates gold dust from the Phoenix Shield that allows him to retreat from an enemy. *'Supernova': Cosmo Phoenix creates a shining light that blinds his opponent which allows him to retreat. *'Phoenix Finish': Cosmo Phoenix performs a powerful flame slash attack with the Phoenix Blade. *'All-Star Crash': Cosmo Phoenix performs a powerful flame slash attack with the Phoenix Blade alongside his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Super All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. *'Double-Star Impact': Cosmo Phoenix performs a flame slash attack with the Phoenix Blade alongside a Ranger with a Constellation Weapon. Ranger Key The Cosmo Phoenix Key is a Cosmo Rescue Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Cosmo Rescue Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one into Cosmo Phoenix. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Ankaa is portrayed by Raymond N. Timms See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Constellations Category:Space Category:Cosmo Rescue Rangers Category:2020 Category:Heroes Category:Sixth Ranger Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Navy Ranger Category:PR Heroes Category:Male Ranger